Proving You Wrong
by 7Seven7
Summary: Hoyts back, and he's proving every1 wrong. Will he be able to prove Maura is like him & that no one in Homicide is as good of a protecter as they thought, or will they be able to finally beat Hoyt at his own game while getting their hands a little dirty?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! So this has a prequel called 'Killer'. I recommend you read it. It'll take you like two minutes because it's so short. You don't _need_ to read it, but I hope you do Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this! **PLEASE REVIEW**! I want to get at least 3 reviews to know if people want more.

0o0

Jane was tapping the edge of her pen against her desk top; a nervous habit Korsak had picked up on a while ago.

"Jane, we've got your back. It'll be ok"

Now where had she heard those words before?

"No. No it _won't _be 'ok', Vince. He's one person. You'd think they'd be able to keep him locked up."

"Jane, look at me" Korsak said taking Jane by the hands, "I promise I _will_ protect you from Hoyt. He won't hurt you again"

Jane looked at him with pleading eyes as if to say "Don't say that, because you know you can't promise me that. And if you must say it, _please_ keep your promise". She looked down and rubbed her scars, which seemed to ache whenever more of Hoyt's work popped up. And as if it was magic…

"Rizzoli, Korsak, murder in Southie. Get on it." Cavanaugh said walking through the bullpen. "And where the hell is Frost?"

"Probably practicing 'emersion therapy' with the good doctor" Korsak whispered to Jane, trying to lighten her mood. She put on a fake smile to humor him, but her mind was somewhere else, and he could tell. "I'll find him and tell him"

"Sounds good. Oh, and Jane take Dr. Isles with you, too"

"Sure" Jane said, distantly.

0o0

Maura rubbed gentle circles into Frost's back. "You don't have to stay down here for the whole autopsy. You did really well today" She encouraged.

"No! I want to stay" he said. After realizing he'd sounded a bit too desperate, he revised his statement. "I really want to be able to hold my own at a crime scene" he said. As he stared into Maura's beautiful eyes, he realized there was only about five inches of space separating their faces.

"Well now you can test out all this training you've been doing. We got a case" Korsak said as he and Jane entered the morgue. Maura noticed how close she and Frost were and the two separated and looked away from each other to try to avoid any awkwardness. They failed.

Jane seemed to forget her worries for a moment and gave Maura and Frost looks that said 'I'm _so_ bringing this up later'

0o0

The group arrived on scene to see a man with all the signs to confirm the suspicions of Jane's scars: he had Taser burns on his neck and a clear scalpel slit on his throat. Jane shook a little and jumped at the reassuring hand placed on her back by Maura. She turned and gave the doctor an apologetic look and in turn, Maura gave her a sweet 'I'm here for you' look. They were going to find Hoyt. They _needed _to find Hoyt.

Maura stepped away to examine the body. She went through the victim's pockets and found a note. She read it.

_Hello, Dr. Isles.  
>You're looking lovely lately.<br>I'll see you soon.  
>Until then, just remember,<br>You __**are**__ like me._

It wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be. Seeing the look on Maura's face, Frost sucked up the sick feeling he had in his gut and came over to Maura to see what had upset her. It was accompanied by a photo of her unlocking her door.

"Don't worry, I won't let him close enough to take another" Frost whispered into Maura's ear, blood boiling.

Maura nodded. "Let's get the body back to the lab so I can open him up today" She suggested with her best game face on, masking her fear. Since she'd had enough of his work on her table, she knew what Hoyt was capable of.

"Jane, go home. Get some rest. Where's Frankie?" korsak asked

"Right here" he called, crawling under the crime scene tape.

"Take your sister home. No- not her place, too risky. Take her to your place or your parents' house. Make sure you're not being followed and don't leave her side" Korsak ordered. Oddly enough, jane didn't argue for once.

But Jane wasn't the one they needed to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just to clarify, this is not a femslash, but just because Rizzoli and Isles are listed as the main characters does not imply that they are in a relationship. It may be Frost/Maura, but the story isn't mainly about Frost so I don't want to put him as a main character. As for the summary, my apologies to anyone who was misled, but there's not enough room for me to change it. I hope you will continue to read even though this is not Rizzles.

Now that my rant is over….

0o0

Maura Isles stood over the body of the man they had found earlier today. She used a voice recorder to take notes from the autopsy. She made the Y-incision and set her scalpel down on a table behind her. As she began to separate the tissues from the skin, she felt something cold on her neck and a hand on her mouth. She dropped the tape recorder she had been holding when she heard that infamous voice that haunted her best friend's dreams.

"Now, Maura, be a good girl and don't move, because I don't want to show you my technique just yet" He said in his sly voice. "Good. Now come with me, silently, or I will kill you" He threatened. Maura left the morgue out of the back exit with Hoyt right behind her, keeping the scalpel he'd grabbed off of the table firmly placed on her neck.

"What do you want?" Maura asked while trying to mask her fear.

Hoyt laughed. "First, I want you. But I have you. So now, I want Jane. And you're going to help me get her" he said with a sick smile. "Oh!" he said with a wider smile, "I forgot something. I'm also going to prove you wrong" he said triumphantly.

"Prove _me_ wrong? About what?"

"Not just you specifically, I mean all of you. All of you that think you're smarter than me. All of you that think you can beat me. Well, you can't. None of you can. I'm going to prove you wrong. I'll prove you all wrong." As Hoyt was speaking, he had lost his smile and gained a stern stair into nowhere. He seemed distant now, lost in thought. He snapped out of hi stare and smiled at Maura again. "Now, Maura, can you tell something?" he asked as he pulled something out of his pocket, "Does this cloth smell like chloroform?" He stuffed the rag into Maura's face. She struggled to avoid it but eventually succumbed to the darkness.

0o0

"Hey, Maura, you almost finished? Because I was thinking that because of the case and everything, maybe you cou-" Frost was cut off when he realized he was speaking to himself. The Medical Examiner was nowhere to be seen. "Maura" he called out, "Maura?" it was odd for her not to be here. It wasn't like Maura to leave the morgue in the middle of an autopsy. He noticed she'd left the tape recorder on the table. He clicked it on to listen to what she had last said into it, to see if maybe Jane had come by, and that was the cause of Maura abandoning her work. The tape started out to be the usually description of an autopsy that made Frost want to lose his dinner. But then he heard an unfamiliar voice enter the recording.

"Now, Maura, be a good girl and don't move, because I don't want to show you my technique just yet" the voice said. Suddenly it clicked to Frost. He wished the voice _had _belonged to a random stranger, but he knew this voice all too well. It was the ever-sickening voice of a Charles Hoyt- the sinister bastard they were currently trying to avoid. He listened to their short conversation, ending with Hoyt asking, "Does this cloth smell like chloroform?" he heard a Maura struggle a bit and then some silence. Then he heard Hoyt speak into the tape recorder. "I meant every word I said. And to whoever discovers this, I suggest you find her soon, or at least attempt to. So many things a go wrong with a pretty little thing like this" he said, followed by a sick chuckle. That was where the tape ended. Looking at the back exit, Frost could see scuff mark leading outdoors, caused by a woman in her signature heels.

"Damn it" He muttered before he locked down the morgue to preserve any evidence and ran to find Korsak. _Jane!_ He thought as he pulled out his phone to call Frankie.


End file.
